My Girl
by GossipG
Summary: UA. Bella Swan partiu o coração de Edward Cullen sem saber e, agora, de volta a Forks, eles têm que entender o que realmente sentem um pelo outro, em meio a competições, festas e dos planos malucos de Alice Cullen para unir o irmão e a melhor amiga.
1. Chapter 1

**1**

O nome dela era Isabella Marie Swan. E, para Edward Anthony Cullen, jamais existiria nenhuma mais perfeita do que ela. Isabella era a razão de Edward sempre estar tão deprimido e silencioso. E, estranhamente, ela também era a razão para ele estar indo para detenção.

Os Cullen tinham se mudado para Forks quando Edward e sua irmã, Alice, tinham, respectivamente, seis e cinco anos. O Dr. Carlisle Cullen era um médico muito respeitado e, diziam as más línguas, que ele só se mudara para Forks por culpa de um enorme escândalo, envolvendo o Dr. Cullen, sua esposa, Esme Cullen, e uma outra mulher. As mães, com receio de que aquela família fosse uma má influência, proibiram os filhos de chegarem perto de Alice e Edward Cullen.

Havia um pequeno parque em Forks, onde todas as crianças costumavam brincar. Alice estava com sua boneca, penteando os cabelos dourados desta, quando duas garotas maiores arrancaram Penny, a tal boneca, das mãos da pequena e, rindo, voltaram a andar, levando Penny de refém. Alice começou a chorar. Seus olhos estavam fechados, as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto de porcelana, quando ela sentiu um pingo quente cair no seu nariz. Ela abriu os olhos e viu Isabella Marie Swan sorrindo para ela, os cabelos cor de chocolate pingando lama, Penny nas mãos. Alice nunca soube como Bella havia pego Penny de volta, ou como tinha se sujado tanto o fazendo, mas não ligou. Alice e Bella se tornaram grandes amigas naquele dia.

Alice Cullen ficou furiosa quando sua melhor amiga, Bella, não apareceu na sua festa de seis anos. Decidiu que não ia falar com Bella por uma semana inteira. Mudou imediatamente de idéia quando Renée, a mãe de Bella, ligou para os Cullen e disse que Bella se trancara no quarto desde que soubera, naquela manhã, que Charlie Swan, o Chefe Swan, havia morrido enquanto impedia um ladrão de assaltar a loja da senhora Smith, a velhinha que vendia antiguidades.

Edward pediu permissão ao pai para ir até a casa de Bella, tentar falar com ela. Alice quis ir também, mas Edward implorou que ela o deixasse ir sozinho. Ela deixou, muito que a contragosto. Se Edward pudesse ver através de portas, teria visto o rosto molhado de lágrimas de Isabella Swan se iluminar ao reconhecer a voz dele, logo ali, do outro lado da porta. Bella ficou abraçada a Edward durante horas, chorando como nunca, enquanto Edward a abraçava, acariciando os cabelos cor de chocolate dela. Bella o fez prometer que jamais a deixaria. Edward prometeu. E foi aí que tudo deu errado.

O Dr. Carlisle Cullen comprara um piano para seu filho, em seu aniversário de sete anos. Edward treinou durante semanas a música favorita de Bella, "Claire de Lune". E, no dia de seu aniversário, estava pronto para tocar para ela, quando Alice chegou com lágrimas nos olhos, um bilhete na mão. No bilhete, a letra não tão perfeita de Bella parecia borrada.

"Mamãe está me levando pra longe. Eu sinto muito.  
Não se esqueça de mim.

Com amor,  
Bella Swan."

Edward nunca mais falou nada sobre Bella de novo. Quando Alice falava sobre alguma lembrança feliz e engraçada, compartilhada com Bella, ele dizia que jamais conhecera nenhuma Bella Swan. Mentira. Ele conhecera uma Bella Swan. Ela era, simplesmente, a única garota que Edward Cullen já amara. E ele queria odiar Bella. Ah, isso ele queria. Mas ele sabia que jamais poderia odiar um anjo. Porque era isso que Bella Swan era pra ele, um anjo.

E foi por isso que Edward Cullen gritou um palavrão no meio da aula, o que lhe rendeu uma detenção, quando leu, em seu celular, uma mensagem de texto que dizia:

"Estou na cidade. Podemos nos encontrar?  
Te espero na clareira.

Com amor,  
Bella Swan."

* * *

**Nota da Autora**: Minha primeira Fic de Twilight. Essa história é uma UA, como vocês já devem ter percebido. Sim, Charlie Swan morreu. Eu sinto por ter feito isso ao pobre Chefe Swan, mas era importante para a história. Espero que gostem.

Comentários são bem vindos.

Beijos,

GossipG.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

Edward sentou-se em sua mesa de sempre, parecendo extremamente estressado. Olhava para os lados a cada cinco segundos, como se esperasse que alguém, de repente, aparecesse ali. Alice Cullen teria percebido isso se não estivesse muito ocupada observando Jasper Hale, o irmão da popular Rosalie Hale. Alice sabia que não tinha chances com Jasper. O que ela não sabia era que, todas as vezes que desviava o olhar do loiro, ele voltava a fita-la com o típico olhar apaixonado.

– Edward? O que há de errado?

Edward não respondeu. Apenas tomou um longo gole de sua coca. E foi então que seu celular começou a tocar. Ele olhou para o visor, receoso. Número desconhecido. Seria Bella? Ele não estava com muita vontade de falar com Bella naquele momento. Na verdade, ele esperava nunca mais precisar falar com ela de novo.

– Não vai atender? – Perguntou Alice, desconfiada. Havia algo de errado, ela sabia disso. Edward não teve outra escolha. Atendeu o celular como um condenado prestes a receber sua setença de morte.

– Alô?

– _Edward?_

Não havia como explicar o alívio de Edward ao ouvir a voz de sua mãe.

– Ah, oi mãe. Ahn, você trocou o número do celular? Não vi seu nome no visor quando atendi.

– _Ah, sim, querido. Eu não estou ligando do meu celular. Estou ligando do celular de Bella._

Edward respirou fundo, tentando manter o auto controle.

– Bella?

– _Bella Swan. Lembra-se dela, não é? Claro que se lembra, vocês três costumavam passar o dia todo juntos._

– Claro. Eu me lembro.

Alice olhou para Edward, a sobrancelha erguida.

– _Bem, meu carro quebrou enquanto voltava para casa e o namorado de Bella está consertando-o para mim._

– _Ah, na verdade..._ – Bella. Ele reconheceria a voz em qualquer lugar. Era Bella. Sua Bella.

Não. Balançou a cabeça, tentando tirar aqueles pensamentos dali. Não sua. Só Bella.

– Mãe, porque não fala com Alice? Eu tenho que ir. Tchau.

Edward não esperou por uma despedida. Apenas desligou o telefone e se levantou.

– Edward? Onde você vai?

– Eu não estou me sentindo bem. Eu vou pro casa. Te vejo mais tarde.

Tinha algo errado com seu irmão. E Alice Cullen descobriria o que era, nem que essa fosse a última coisa que fizesse.

O sinal bateu assim que o celular de Edward tocou novamente. Ele não atendeu. Não queria ter que ouvir a mãe falar sobre o namorado perfeito de Isabella Swan. Isabella era passado. Estava na hora de seguir em frente. Ela fora só uma paixonite idiota. Só isso. Então porque diabos, perguntava-se Edward, ficava passando e repassando o curto momento em que ouvira a voz dela? Porque continuava a se torturar desse jeito? Fechou os olhos, um sorriso torto se formando no canto de seus lábios. Bella. Como estaria ela? Continuava com os cabelos cor de chocolate? Será que ainda tinha as bochechas rosadas como quando era criança? Será, ele riu brevemente, que ela continuava um imã para acidentes?

Talvez ele realmente devesse encontra-la na clareira.

* * *

Isabella Marie Swan nunca se sentira tão estranha em toda sua vida. Por um lado, estava feliz por, finalmente, voltar a Forks. Queria tanto ver Alice. E Edward. Estava com imensas saudades dos dois melhores amigos. Mas, no fundo, sentiu-se extremamente triste quando entrou na velha casa em que morara durante toda sua infância e não achara o pai sentado no sofá. Aquilo parecia ter tornado a coisa mais real do que jamais fora. Mas bastaram algumas palavras do irmão mais velho 

para que caísse na risada e esquecesse o passado. Sua mãe se casara de novo há alguns meses. O nome dele era Phil Dwyer. Phil tinha um sobrinho que tratava como filho desde que a mãe do menino, sua irmã mais nova, morrera num acidente de carro. O nome dele era Emmet McCarty. Emmet era a pessoa mais engraçada que Bella já conhecera. Ambos haviam se dado bem logo de cara. Estava pensando em apresentar o 'irmão mais velho' a Alice.

Já eram quase duas horas. Bella observava a grande árvore que Edward e ela costumavam escalar quando pequenos. E foi quando Bella sentiu duas mãos cobrirem seus olhos castanhos. Ela sorriu, tocando os dedos frios que tapavam sua visão.

– Você está... – Ela se virou para vê-lo e parou de falar, encarando um Edward Cullen de dezesseis anos que ela simplesmente não conhecia.

* * *

– Bella?

Edward estava simplesmente sem fala. Isabella Marie Swan definitivamente tinha crescido. Não pôde deixar de perceber o quanto seu corpo havia mudado. Claro, pensou, revirando os olhos, não esperava realmente que ela tivesse o corpo de uma garotinha de seis anos, não é?

– Uau. Você está... Tão diferente. – Ela disse, sorrindo. Abraçou-o com força e, quando sentiu os braços receosos de Edward envolverem sua cintura, decidiu que não ia soltá-lo tão cedo.

– Você está linda. – Ele sussurrou. Parecia que toda a raiva que sentira, ou fingira sentir, por Bella todos esses anos havia sido apagada. A única coisa que Edward queria era abraçar aquela garota o dia todo. Não, melhor ainda, para toda a eternidade.

– É, você também não está nada mal. – Ela retrucou, rindo. Soltou-se dele, por mais que não quisesse faze-lo, e levou uma das mãos até a face, agora corada, do melhor amigo. – Senti tanto a sua falta.

"Também senti a sua" ou "Pensei em você todo esse tempo" eram o tipo de resposta que Edward tinha planejado dar. Mas, ao invés disso, ele se afastou e suspirou, encarando os olhos chocolate de Bella.

– Você foi embora sem dar adeus, Bella. Você simplesmente foi embora.

Bella abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas logo a fechou.

– Edward...

– Alice chorou por semanas quando você foi embora. Todas as vezes em que alguém mencionava seu nome, os olhos dela se enchiam de lágrimas. – Edward contou, enfiando as mãos no bolso e passeando pela clareira. – Mas ela ainda usa o colar da amizade que vocês duas tinham.

Dessa vez, a morena sorriu, mostrando a ele que, assim como Alice, também usava o colar da amizade.

– Eu nunca tirei.

– Você podia ter ligado, Bella. Podia ter ligado pra dizer que sentia nossa falta. Ou que estava bem. Ou que simplesmente nos detestava e não queria nos ver nunca mais.

– Edward.

Mas Edward balançou a cabeça negativamente. Toda aquela raiva voltando de repente. Ele olhou para Bella e sua raiva pareceu, novamente, desaparecer. Os olhos dela estavam cheios de lágrimas e, mais uma vez, ela parecia a garotinha de seis anos que Edward tanto amara.

– Eu sinto muito. Muito mesmo. – Começou Bella, limpando teimosamente uma lágrima. – Eu cometi um grande erro. Você sabe o quanto eu detesto despedidas. Eu fiquei semanas trancada no meu quarto. Fugi de casa quando minha mãe conheceu o Phil e...

– Phil?

Bella sorriu tristemente.

– Meu padrasto. Ele tem um sobrinho, Emmet. – Ela riu levemente, balançando a cabeça. – Emmet me ajudou a superar tudo, sabe? Ele é a pessoa mais engraçada que já conheci. Alice e ele fariam uma ótima dupla.

Ela parou, de repente, voltando a encarar Edward.

– Alice. Ela... Ela ainda me odeia?

– Alice nunca te odiou, Bella. – Respondeu o garoto, com um longo suspiro. – Uma vez, eu disse a ela que odiava você por ter nos deixado. Ela me chamou de idiota e disse que eu devia te dar um tempo. Dá pra acreditar?

Bella riu. Edward sorriu ao perceber que a risada dela continuava a mesma.

– Isso é tão típico da Alice.

– Ainda tento entender como algo tão pequeno pode ser tão irritante.

A risada de Bella encheu seus ouvidos novamente. De repente, Edward percebeu algo.

– Seu namorado não vai, você sabe, pirar quando souber que nós estamos aqui, sozinhos?

– Meu namorado? – Confusão atingiu o rosto da morena. – Eu não tenho um namorado.

Edward preferia morrer a admitir isso, mas seu coração parecia três vezes mais leve quando ela disse aquilo.

– Ouvi minha mãe dizendo que seu namorado estava ajudando a consertar o carro dela.

– Ah, ela achou que Emmet e eu erámos namorados.

– Ah, claro. – Ele respondeu, olhando, pela primeira vez, para a árvore atrás de Bella. – Nós escalávamos essa árvore.

Bella se virou e sorriu marotamente, voltando-se para encarar Edward.

– Acha que ainda consegue, Cullen?

– Está me desafiando, Swan?

Ela se limitou a mostrar-lhe a língua e correu para subir no primeiro galho. Edward riu e acompanhou-a. Bella podia não saber, mas aquele era a primeira vez em anos que Edward Cullen ria com sinceridade.

* * *

– Mas ele disse que vinha para casa, pai.

– Alice, tenho certeza de que seu irmão está bem. – Insistiu, pela milésima vez, Carlisle.

– Mas ele estava estranho!

Antes que Carliste pudesse tranquilizar a filha, ouviram o carro de Edward na garagem.

– Finalmente! – Exclamou Alice, enquanto Edward entrava na casa, sorrindo. – Onde diabos você estava, seu idiota?

– Eu te disse, ela continua uma coisinha implicante.

Uma mão pálida bateu no ombro de Edward. Alice tentou ver quem era, mas não conseguiu.

– Ok. – Concordou o garoto para a figura estranha atrás de si e voltou-se para a irmã. – O que você faria se visse a Bella de novo?

– Eu achei que Bella fosse algum tipo de tabu, aqui.

– Ah, bem... – Edward pareceu realmente sem graça. – Só responda a pergunta, Alice.

– Eu cortaria ela em pedacinhos minúsculo e jogaria aos leões.

– Wow. Ainda dá tempo de correr?

Alice somente arregalou os olhos. Ficou ali, parada, olhando Bella como se ela fosse um fantasma.

– Bella! Está de volta, então?

– Estou sim, sr. Cullen. – Concordou, sorrindo. Olhou para Alice, receosa. – Hei, Ali.

– Não me chame de Ali. O que diabos deu em você? Acha que pode voltar pra cá assim, é? – Alice foi chegando de perto de Bella e, quando estava de frente para a morena, fechou os olhos e estendeu as mãos.

– Ahn, Alice? O que você está fazendo?

– Eu estou esperando o meu presente. O que? – Ela exclamou quando viu o pai e o irmão revirar os olhos. – Ela me deve sete presentes de aniversário.

Bella riu e abraçou a melhor amiga.

– Desculpe Ali, prometo recompensar isso.

– Ah, acredite, você vai. – A mais baixa disse, sorrindo. – Minha mente já está trabalhando nisso.

– AAAH, senti tanto sua falta! – Exclamou Bella, abraçando Alice de novo. – Nunca mais vou sair daqui. E, se tiver que sair, vou carregar você comigo.

– Ah, claro. Agora é só Alice aqui e Alice ali. E eu? Como fico?

– Aaah. – Exclamaram as duas juntas, abraçando Edward. Os três riram e, por um momento, esqueceram todo o passado. O que valia agora era o presente. Mas Alice também já tinha alguns planos para o futuro. Ah, é, o futuro de Bella e Edward prometia.

* * *

**N/A:** Capitulo pequeno, mas ta valendo. Queria agradecer a Luisa, Nylleve, Fezinha, Ale e Hithi. Obrigada mesmo pelo apoio, pessoal. (: Adorei as reviews e, por favor, continuem comentando! Espero sinceramente que vocês gostem desse capitulo. Ah, Luisa, pode deixar que eu vou, sim, ler as suas fics. (: E comentar, também. lol

Eu estava planejando começar o próximo capitulo hoje, mas to tossindo feito louca e ficar aqui na frente do pc ta me deixando mal. Mas juro que vou tentar postar o quanto antes pra vocês. (:

Beijos,

Gossipg.

Prévia:

_"– Você gosta dela. – Afirmou Emmet, com sua risada de urso._

_– Ela é minha melhor amiga, claro que eu gosto dela._

_– Não, Eddie. Você gosta dela como eu gosto da Hale. E, sabe, se eu fosse você, ia até ela agora._

_– E porque?_

_– Porque Jacob Black está tentando beijar ela e um de nós dois vai ter que quebrar a cara dele."_

Minha parte favorita da história! Emmet dando uma de irmão mais velho!

(:


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

_"And then you twist and shout_

_For your favorite star_

_And once you've practiced every step_

_That's in your repertoire_

_You better come on down_

_And meet the nicest kids in town."_

- _WE ARE THE NICEST KIDS IN TOWN!_ – Cantaram, juntos, Bella e Edward.

Edward ria enquanto Bella balançava a cabeça de um lado para o outro, os cabelos castanhos completamente bagunçados.

- Você não mudou nada, sabia?

A morena se limitou a mostrar a língua e continuou com sua animada dança. Edward a observava pelo canto do olho enquanto dirigia a caminho da lanchonete. Alice, sentada no banco de trás, fingia ler uma revista, mas, na verdade, espiava o irmão e a melhor amiga. Era incrível. Edward não sorria assim desde que Bella havia ido embora. E, agora, o garoto ria, sorria. Ele vivia.

- Fala sério, Hairspray é o melhor musical.

- Não mesmo, Swan! – Replicou Edward, sorrindo. – Sweeney Todd. Wow, aquilo sim é musical.

- Não sei. Os dois são tão diferentes. E fantásticos! Mas, com Hairspray, a gente pode cantar junto!

Edward revirou os olhos, rindo. Ter Bella de volta fazia bem a ele.

- Acha que Emmett vai encontrar o caminho para a lanchonete? – Perguntou Alice, apoiando-se no banco de Bella.

- Acho que sim. – Respondeu a morena, procurando um novo cd. – Você vai adorar ele... Hei, que cd é esse?

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Alice sorriu para o cd, Edward tentou agarra-lo e Bella tirou do alcance de suas mãos.

- Ei, ei. O que tem aqui? Um plano pra dominar o mundo?

- Pior! – Exclamou Ali, sorrindo.

- Não é nada.

- Edward gravou um cd com todas as músicas que ele toca. Algumas no piano, outras no violão.

- Legal. Eu quero ouvir.

Edward tentou pegar o cd novamente, mas Bella já havia colocado-o no som do carro. O garoto gemeu quando ouviu a primeira música. Olhou para a amiga, mas esta parecia hipnotizada. Seus olhos estavam fechados e ela sorria ao ouvir.

- É absurdamente doce. – Criticou Alice.

- É absolutamente perfeita. – Sorriu Bella. – Você realmente tem um dom pra isso, Edward.

- Você gostou?

- Eu adorei.

Edward sorriu levemente e parou o carro. Haviam chegado na tal lanchonete.

- Hei, olha, é o Emmett. – Exclamou Bella, fechando a porta do carro. – Anda, Alice, você totalmente tem que conhecer o Emmett.

Bella puxou Alice pela mão, correndo até o irmão mais velho, com um grande sorriso.

- Hei, Emmett! – Sorriu, abraçando o garoto. – Ahn, Alice, esse é o Emmett. Emmett, essa é a Alice Cullen.

- Um grande prazer conhece-la, senhorita Cullen. – Brincou Emmett, fazendo uma reverência.

- Não ligue pra ele, ele adora fazer isso.

- Bella, não estrague a minha imagem de bom moço!

Todos riram. Edward se aproximou calmamente e Bella agarrou seu braço, puxando para perto.

- Esse é o Edward Cullen.

- Edward? O cara que você gostava?

- Emmett!

- Não se preocupe, Bella. Edward também tinha uma quedinha por você.

- Alice!

Bella e Edward estavam, ambos, vermelhos e sem graça.

- Sabe, gostei de você, Alice. Juntos, nós formamos uma ótima dupla do mal.

- Querido Emmett, você não poderia estar mais certo. – Respondeu Alice, sorrindo diabolicamente e pegando o braço de Emmett, enquanto os dois entravam na lanchonete.

- Nós estamos tão ferrados. – Comentou Edward. Bella riu e, juntos, entraram logo em seguida.

Escolheram uma mesa mais afastada. Logo, a garçonete veio atende-los.

- Posso ajudar em alguma coisa?

Edward e Emmett, que procuravam algo no cardápio, não viram o olhar que ela lançava para Edward. Aquilo incomodou Bella.

- Eu vou querer um cheddar-B, com fritas e coca.

- O mesmo pra mim. – Grunhiu Bella, olhando para longe. Alice, que percebera tudo, sorriu.

- Eu quero um Big-B, fritas e coca.

- Ok. – Disse Emmett, sorrindo. – Eu quero dois King-B's, fritas grandes e duas cocas.

Bella riu ao ver os olhares assombrados de Alice e Edward.

- Vai mesmo comer tudo isso?

- Bom, eu não tomei café da manhã. – Respondeu Emmett, olhando para Alice com um olhar divertido.

- É, mas você almoçou três pratos de macarronada, Emm.

Emmett apenas riu, dando de ombros.

A garçonete trouxe as cocas rapidamente, um sorriso no rosto.

- Então, mais alguma coisa que eu possa fazer por vocês? – A pergunta foi direcionada a Edward.

- Não, pode ir. – Respondeu Bella, lançando um olhar nervoso a ela.

- Ah, Bella e eu vamos pegar catchup! – Exclamou Alice, de repente, puxando a melhor amiga.

As duas foram até a mesinha de molhos. Alice riu.

- Você ainda gosta de Edward, não é?

- Não sei do que você está falando.

- Bella, você quase pulou em cima daquela garota quando ela olhou para o Edward.

A mais velha suspirou.

- Está tão óbvio?

- Pra mim, está. Para o Edward, que é um tremendo tapado, não.

- Bella? – Uma voz chamou. Bella se virou, surpresa, dando de cara com Jacob Black.

- Jacob? Hei, ahn, é bom ver você.

- E é bom ver você. Então, você voltou mesmo pra cá?

- Ahn, eu vou ao banheiro. – Disse Alice, saindo dali.

- Ah, tudo bem. – Respondeu Bella para a amiga, virando-se novamente para Jacob. – É, eu voltei. Como estão as coisas?

- Ah, bem melhores agora. – Disse Jacob, chegando mais perto.

* * *

- Então, você é meio distraído, hein cara? – Soltou Emmett, inclinando-se em sua cadeira.

- Como assim?

- A garçonete estava babando em você, cara. E ela não é de se jogar fora.

- Não estou exatamente interessado nela. – Respondeu Edward, olhando para Bella, que conversava com Alice.

- Ah, claro. Você está interessado na minha irmã.

- O que? – Edward virou-se rapidamente, encarando Emmett.

Emmett riu e bagunçou os cabelos, balançando a cabeça.

- Admita.

- Admitir o que, exatamente? – Perguntou Edward, envergonhado.

- Você gosta dela. – Afirmou Emmett, com sua risada de urso.

- Ela é minha melhor amiga, claro que eu gosto dela.

- Não, Eddie. Você gosta dela como eu gosto da Hale. – Disse ele, sorrindo e encarando Bella. – E, sabe, se eu fosse você, iria até ela agora.

- E porque?

- Porque Jacob Black está tentando beijar ela e um de nós dois vai ter que quebrar a cara dele. – Respondeu Emmett, tranquilo, tomando um gole de sua coca.

Edward se virou e, ao ver Jacob segurando a cintura de uma Bella totalmente sem graça, levando-se e saiu andando até lá. Emmett riu.

- Ah, claro. Não gosta nem um pouco dela.

* * *

- Olha, Jacob, é sério. Eu... Não estou interessada agora. – Disse Bella, tentando sair do abraço do garoto.

O problema era que Jacob Black era maior e mais forte. Bella nunca conseguiria empurra-lo.

- Ah, vamos, Bellinha. Um encontro, e você nunca mais vai querer outro.

- Não, Jacob... – Murmurou Bella, empurrando-o quando sentiu os braços dele em sua cintura. – Por favor, sai!

- Eu acho que a dama mandou você sair. – Disse uma voz nervosa. Edward puxou Bella para longe de Jacob. Cullen era mais baixo que Black, mas, graças a anos no time de futebol, havia ficado bem forte. Podia enfrenta-lo numa boa.

- Você está atrapalhando nossa conversa, Cullen.

- Ela mandou você sair, Black, então eu sugiro que você o faça.

- Garotos, por favor, parem com isso. – Exclamou Bella, segurando o braço de Edward. – Anda, Edward, vamos voltar para a nossa mesa.

- Isso aí, Cullen. Volte pra sua mesa enquanto Bella e eu terminamos nossa conversa.

- A conversa acabou, Jacob. Anda, Edward, vamos, por favor.

Edward murmurou um 'imbecil' e se virou para seguir Bella. De repente, Bells gritou algo, Edward se virou e tudo que sentiu foi uma enorme dor no nariz. Caiu no chão, o nariz sangrando.

- Quem você está chamando de imbecil, fracote?

Agora, toda a lanchonete olhava para os três. Emmett se levantou e andou até lá, parando na frente de Bella, que estava agachada no chão, tentando ajudar Edward.

- Se era briga que você estava querendo, Black, porque não me chamou?

Jacob podia ser grande, mas Emmett parecia um urso enfurecido. Com o rabo entre as pernas, Jacob murmurou algo e saiu da lanchonete. Alice chegou correndo.

- O que houve?

- Jacob acertou o Edward. – Explicou Bella. – É tudo culpa minha. Anda, Edward, vou te levar para o hospital.

- Não preciso de hospital, Bella. Estou bem.

- Não seja teimoso, Jacob é conhecido como punho de ferro. – Disse Bells, puxando Edward. – Nós vamos ao hospital. Emmett, você pode levar a Alice depois?

- Claro.

Bella e Edward estavam saindo, mas antes, ouviram Alice dizer:

- Então, Bella me disse que você conhece os Hale...

* * *

- Não foi nada muito grave.

- Eu disse que não. – Murmurou Edward, revirando os olhos.

Carlisle lançou um olhar severo ao filho e jogou a toalha cheia de sangue em cima da bancada.

- Você não é de se meter em encrencas, Edward. O que aconteceu?

- A culpa foi minha, Carlisle. – Disse Bella, mordendo o lábio. – Jacob estava tentando me beijar e, bem, Edward disse para ele ir embora. Jacob acertou ele por isso.

- Jacob Black? – Repetiu Carlisle, mordendo o canto dos lábios. – Bem, eu tenho que admitir, aquele garoto é um encrenqueiro dos grandes. Tome cuidado com ele, Bella.

Bella assentiu e se virou para Edward, enquanto Carlisle saía.

- Eu sinto muito, Edward.

- Está tudo bem, Bella. Foi só um pouco de sangue.

- Obrigada por me resgatar. – Edward apenas sorriu levemente, e ambos saíram do hospital.

- Eu dirijo. – Exclamou Edward, pegando as chaves do carro. – Está tarde. Eu vou te deixar em casa.

- Ok. – Disse Bella, entrando no carro.

Edward dirigiu até a casa dos Swan. Há anos não ia lá. Parou na porta, observando a frente da casa.

- Você não quer entrar?

- Está tarde. E, digamos que Emmett pode ser um irmão bem super protetor quando quer.

Bella riu.

- Uhn, Edward? Lembra quando você subia pela árvore e entrava escondido no meu quarto quando eu estava de castigo?

Edward sorriu e assentiu. Bella se inclinou, beijou sua bochecha e sorriu, abrindo a porta do quarto.

- Eu te espero no meu quarto.

E ela saiu andando.

* * *

- Emmett, eu estou indo dormir. – Avisou Bella, saindo do banheiro.

- Ok, Bells. – Gritou Emmett, lá debaixo.

Bella caminhou até seu quarto e abriu a porta com cuidado, procurando Edward.

- Você demorou.

Ela sorriu ao ver Edward deitado em sua cama. Correu até ele e pulou em sua cama, sorrindo feito uma criança.

- Eu me lembro quando fazíamos isso. – Murmurou Bella, abraçando Edward.

- É. – Murmurou Edward, apoiando o queixo nos cabelos dela. – Bella, o meu carro está no final da rua. Os vizinhos vão falar de você se me virem pulando a janela, amanhã de manhã.

- Eu não ligo. – Ela murmurou, dando um leve beijo na bochecha dele. – Você mantém os pesadelos longe.

Edward sorriu, abraçando-a mais forte. Ouviram passos e, de repente, a voz de Emmett se fez presente.

- Boa noite, Bella.

- Boa noite, Emmett. – Exclamou Bella.

- Boa noite, Eddie.

Bella riu levemente.

- Boa noite, Emmett.

Eles puderam ouvir a risada alta de Emmett antes que ele fechasse a porta de seu quarto.

* * *

**Nota da autora: **Emmett, o super irmão! (: Espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo! E, por favor, desculpem pela demora. Eu só melhorei mesmo hoje! Não tem coisa pior que gripe!

Agradecimentos à:

Morgana T. ; Cath; Liicia; Persephone; Juh Chan; Hithi; Ale Cullen e Luisa Davi.

Muito obrigada pelo apoio, pessoal. (: Isso significa muito pra mim!

Próximo capitulo:

"- Vamos, Bella. Se você se sentar com os fracassados hoje, vai ficar com eles para sempre. – Disse Lauren, sorrindo falsamente para Alice, que esperava Bella em sua mesa.

- Você é ridícula. – Respondeu Bella, voltando a andar até Alice. Lauren sorriu para as amigas e colocou o pé na frente da morena, fazendo Bells cair.

Todos riram. Alice se levantou, pronta para ajudar a amiga, mas Bella foi mais rápida. Levantou-se em um pulo e virou um prato de macarrão na cabeça da loira.

E foi aí que Emmett gritou:

- GUERRA DE COMIDA!"


	4. Final

Queridas leitoras,

Estou postando esse aviso para agradecer a todos que têm lido e acompanhado minhas fics. Muito obrigada mesmo pessoal. Obrigada pelos comentários e tudo mais.

Ultimamente, tudo tem sido uma droga. Eu não tenho mais vontade de nada. Eu decidi que vou parar de escrever. Eu estou colocando todas as fics em Hiatus por tempo indeterminado. Eu não sei quando vou voltar ou se vou voltar. Desculpem por isso pessoal.

Beijos,

**GossipG**.


	5. AVISO Voltei

Oi, pessoal.

Sinto muito por ter abandonado essa história. Estava lendo os comentários e então decidi continuá-la. Quem ainda estiver por aqui, querendo ler, dá um alô nos comentários daqui e eu vejo se vale a pena continuar ou não.

Meu novo perfil é ~katherinekensington

Obrigada por todos os comentários e espero que a maioria de vocês ainda esteja aí. ;D


End file.
